


Infinity Game

by crowry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowry/pseuds/crowry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Grim Become Gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Game

CGA: Dear Diary  
CGA: Which Is To Say Dear Trollian Memo  
CGA: To Which No One Else Ever Responds  
CGA: I Have Just Woken Up  
CGA: It Is  
CGA: Still Very Lonely

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] closed memo --

 

Out here, in the labs, lay the dried corpses of your friends/enemies. Gamzee is the driest, the one first finished, and he's stiffened with his hand carefully arranged around Tavros's. It the best you could do, under the circumstances. Dave lies next to him, Terezi next to him, the Mayor next to her, and Karkat. Karkat you laid down last, the bloated flesh of his stomach pushing his sweater up, the broken skin of his face.

You walk past them quickly. This is not your destination. 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you have an important job to do. Everything is your fault.

Rose is not how you left her, when you arrive. The wounds from yesterday are festering, reaching tentacles pulling out red from inside her body. There's a new, thick trunk of a feeler on her shoulder, one on her neck, her leg. She's sitting in a corner, a dark palm over her face.

  


  


Rose Lalonde is ascending. She was a god when she arrived, beautiful in god cloth, radiant, brilliant, bordering insufferable (and you were insufferably fond of her). Now she is hardly a girl. You should throw her out into space, leave her here to finish, to last and grow and languish, until her name can no longer be spoken, until she becomes R'selal'nde or some other ridiculous unpronounceable amalgamation of her, smelling of lavender and sunshine, with the Greater Gods.

You cannot give her to them.

She must hear you come in, but she takes a long while to turn to you, to uncover her face and open her mouth. A song of consonants and sibilants spills through bared teeth, your name in there somewhere, butchered like her body. She slithers closer to you and you both sit on the tiled metal floor, knee to knee, your hand aching around your tube of lipstick. Her new tentacles and the ones that wouldn't separate yesterday writhe against her body or reach upwards, outwards to the walls. She reaches for your free hand with both of hers, uncaring of the holes on her arms, and you let her hold your palm between hers, a prayer. 

"Goors yulk nrg'blo," she hisses, eyes glowing fondly. "Culthrak m'ynri."

You don't understand the words, but as she speaks her body, human and god, pulses as one, appendages jolting. 

She closes her eyes and angles her head towards you, and, same as every day, you kiss her. "I'm sorry," you tell her. She shrugs, smiles. Dark vapor pours out between her teeth.

You take out your chainsaw and aim for the biggest tentacle.

*****

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] right now opened memo on board Sighs --

CGA: There Was Not Much To Do Today  
CGA: The Growth Seems To Have Slowed  
CGA: Maybe Its A Fluke  
CGA: I Hope Not  
CGA: Maybe We Can Stop Doing This  
CGA: Maybe Well Pass Through Another Bubble  
CGA: Someone Could Fix Her  
CGA: I Was Right To Worry  
CGA: Was  
CGA: Was I Right To Worry  
CGA: Had I Not Meddled  
CGA: Would She Still Be Alright  
FTT: Kanaya, you're rambling.


End file.
